The Peep Set
by Jui-Imouto-Chan
Summary: The products of conversations on Little Miss Bunny's Discord Server. Lot of 27-Pairings, especially All27, with the inclusion of Bermuda27 and Kawahira27—rarities among this community, sadly.


**Notes about this AU Bermuda:**

 **-Looks a lot more normal than Canon**

 **-Has bags under his eyes due to permanent sleep deprivation**

 **-Has pet bats**

- **Is head of security in Not-Mafia Academy**

- **Uses his Security group for vigilante work**

- **Is practically a grumpy-er, discount Batman.**

 **-Is related to Kawahira and is a distant cousin to Reborn.**

* * *

Hibari's bird, Hibird, kept on getting into little spats with his favorite pet bat, Midnight—or Julio, for short.

( _"Julio is in no way a nickname for Midnight." Tsuna muttered almost disapprovingly._ )

Tending to his favorite of his many pets, he made his way to his home, glancing at his watch every now and again.

Tsunayoshi would be arriving soon. He needed to get the house ready.

The brunet loved looking at the little habitat, pressing himself against the glass part of it. Bermuda showed him a small window that opened up to the other side, which had bars to keep the bats from leaving their habitat and perching on his chandelier. Tsuna's expression was of wonder and awe at the cuteness of the bats, which left Bermuda's cheeks a bit pink. He could see the same cuteness that his bats held in the brunet.

Thank Dio that he had Jaeger to take photos of Tsuna all the time.

After Tsuna left, he looked through his friend's camera, finding himself almost displeased.

"Some of these are passable, but most of these are horrid. Like this, for example. This isn't a good shot at all. I expected better of you."

"Well, it's not my fault you look like an exhausted pigeon all the time." He pointed at one picture, "Besides, Tsunayoshi looks nice here."

"...Did you just sass me, Jaeger?"

"...Yes. I apologize sincerely."

"Forgiven."

Jaeger breathed a sigh of relief, his shoulders slumping thankfully.

"...maybe."

"Wait, Bermuda—"

"Atone."

With that, he grabbed Jaeger's phone from the countertop they stood beside and strode to the laundry room, Jaeger pleading behind him.

Opening the washer door, he cast one last glance at his subordinate and friend, then tossed the smartphone in and slammed the door shut. One button-press later, water began trickling in.

Jaeger fell to his knees in despair, a horrified expression splayed across his features.

Of course, Tsuna came into the room at the wrong time.

"Hey, Bermuda, I think I left my bag in— _Bermuda what are you doing?!_ "

"Punishing."

"Bermuda, please tell me this isn't going to involve attempted murder. This isn't like your 'revenge', right?"

The raven-haired teen sent a befuddled and almost offended look to the brunet. "Of course not! Murder is reserved for that Checkered-Bastard."

Tsuna opened his mouth to reply, but shifted his attention to the tall man crumpled on the ground,as if in physical pain.

"Tsunayoshi, please, get him to forgive me. My phone is in the washer, and he can do much worse until I am forgiven! Please, oh goodness personified, please bequeath me with mercy!"

Jaeger's theatrics could be amusing, but to gullible and oblivious people like Tsuna, it seemed like he was begging for the grace of a divine being—except he was talking to Tsuna, which implied that Tsuna _was_ the divine being. The boy blushed at that, smiling shyly.

Tsuna's pinkened cheeks made Jaeger throw a fist in the air, inwardly. Outwardly, he made himself even more pathetic looking by quaking his shoulders.

Tsuna took a moment to think, then nodded to himself. He placed a hand on Jaeger's head, patting his hair.

His other hand was offered as assistance for the taller to get up, which the other took gently.

Tsuna lead Jaeger out of the room, casting an almost scathing look at Bermuda as they left.

"Wait, Tsunayoshi—!"

The front door slamming shut was the only response to his call.

.

So, it appeared Jaeger was receiving full service from Tsuna, becoming a house guest for the brunet, who would pamper him to no end. He would make the taller male meals and then proceed to _feed him_. Bermuda's envy was barely locked within his grit teeth, and could be seen swirling in his pools of slate.

Wanting to be taken care of Tsuna, too, Bermuda allowed himself to show his disappointment as sadness in the presence of his dear Tsunayoshi, the doe-eyed teen having come over to collect more clothes for Jaeger.

"Tsunayoshi." He murmured, feeling a stab of guilt when the boy ignored him. "I amunable to apologize to Jaeger due to my desire to maintain pride. I can't forgive myself for this. I feel that I must atone as he has."

Standing up, he marched over to the laundry room, a bemused, skeptical, yet curious Tsunayoshi following him.

He fished his phone out of his pocket, giving it a longing look, before doing as he had to Jaeger's cellular device.

As he mourned his phone on his knees, he felt Tsuna place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Until the replacements came in, Jaeger and Bermuda were under Tsuna's care. Jaeger took better photos this time.

.

Bermuda used the many photos of Tsuna's adoring expressions to gloat to Reborn and Kawahira.

"I've never seen Tsuna so happy around either of you the way he was at my house." The smugness was dripping from his words as they spilled out of his smirking mouth.

Reborn's glare was sulky, so put out by this situation. The fedora-wearing man turned his head to the side. "...He wasn't even looking at you."

"He was still in my presence-and aware of it-when he smiled like that, so I consider that a win over you two." The upwards tilt of his chin just screamed, 'haughty bastard'.

Kawahira was overjoyed just being able to see a happy Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi-chan looks rather adorable." He ran over to his copy machine to make duplicates while Bermuda was distracted with bothering Reborn. To keep Bermuda from hearing the whirring sounds of the images being scanned, he sent a subtle look to the man with the curly sideburns.

The other gave a minute nod.

By the time Bermuda left the antique shop, Reborn and Kawahira shared smirks as they gave each other a victorious fist bump, copies of the photos in their other hands.

* * *

 **Bermuda needs more love.**

 **So, this is a set of random snippets/one shots/ drabbles that spawned from Little Miss Bunny's Discord server conversations.**

 **If you'd like a picture of what Bermuda looks like in these AU situations, I will post a link to the images in my Bio.**

 **Review if you'd like, or don't. Your life** **—** **you choose**


End file.
